1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a charging connector connecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a combo system (SAEJ2847/2 or IEC61851-23) has been known as a standard for use in a quick charge system. A DC charging connector of the combo system includes a communication portion and a DC charging terminal portion including a 2-pin terminal for DC charging. The communication portion has a shape that is the same as an AC charging connector (SAEJ1772 or IEC62169-2Type2).
A charging connector connecting device corresponding to the charging connector of the combo system includes a first connecting portion corresponding to the communication portion, and a second connecting portion corresponding to the 2-pin terminal of the DC charging connector.
When the DC charging connector of the combo system is connected to the charging connector connecting device, the communication portion is inserted into the first connecting portion, and the DC charging terminal portion is inserted into the second connecting portion. When an AC connector is connected, the AC connector is inserted into the first connecting portion, and the second connecting portion is exposed.
Generally, in the charging connector connecting device including two connecting portions, various structures have been proposed to prevent the other connecting portion from being exposed to the outside when a connector is connected to only one connecting portion.
A charging connector connecting device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-212001 (JP 2013-212001 A) includes: a quick charge connecting portion to which a quick charge connector is connected; a home-use connecting portion to which a normal charge connector is connected; and a connection preventing portion that prevents a connection of the other charging connector when one charging connector is connected.
The connection preventing portion includes: a swinging portion provided on a back-face side of the connecting portion; a first movable portion provided on one end side of the swinging portion and provided on a back-face side of the quick charge connecting portion; and a second movable portion provided on the other end side of the swinging portion and provided on a back-face side of the home-use connecting portion. The first movable portion includes a projecting portion rotatably provided in a tip end of the first movable portion so as to be positioned around the quick charge connecting portion, and a spring that biases the projecting portion so as to be closed.
The second movable portion includes a projecting portion rotatably provided in a tip end of the second movable portion so as to be placed around the home-use connecting portion, and a spring that biases the projecting portion so as to be closed.
When the quick charge connector is connected to the quick charge connecting portion, the quick charge connector pushes the first movable portion, and when the first movable portion is pushed, the swinging portion rotates, so that the second movable portion is pushed up. When the second movable portion is pushed up, the projection portion provided in the tip end of the second movable portion closes an opening of the home-use connecting portion due to a biasing force of the spring.
Similarly, when the normal charge connector is connected to the home-use connecting portion, the normal charge connector pushes the second movable portion. When the second movable portion is pushed, the swinging portion rotates, so that the first movable portion is pushed up. When the first movable portion is pushed up, the projection portion provided in the first movable portion closes the quick charge connecting portion due to a biasing force of the spring.
In the charging connector connecting device described in JP 2013-212001 A, each projecting portion closes each connecting portion due to the biasing force of the spring. On this account, even in a state where the quick charge connector is connected to the quick charge connecting portion so that the home-use connecting portion is closed by the projecting portion, for example, the projecting portion can be opened against the biasing force of the spring.
The inventors have studied a case where the structure described in JP 2013-212001 A is applied to a charging connector connecting device of the combo system.
More specifically, the inventors have studied a case where a first movable portion is placed in a first connecting portion of the charging connector connecting device of the combo system, and a second movable portion is placed in a second connecting portion thereof.
In this case, when an AC charging connector is connected to the first connecting portion of the charging connector connecting device of the combo system, the second connecting portion is closed by a projecting portion. However, even in this case, the projecting portion can be opened against a biasing force of the spring that biases the projecting portion to the position at which it closes the second connecting portion.
Further, when a DC charging connector of the combo system is connected to the charging connector connecting device, a DC charging terminal portion of the DC charging connector pushes the second movable portion, so that the second movable portion is projected over a first connector. This results in a communication portion of the DC charging connector not being able to be inserted into the first connector.